The Voice
by BeaumontRulz
Summary: “Just because you decided to silence me with your lips…” she kissed them again, “it doesn’t mean that…” she kissed him, “they’re irrelevant,” she finished, looking confused. HHr oneshot! R


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**A/N: Just a little oneshot... hope you like! Please review at the end guys! And there's a little notice down the bottom! Please read it! Inspired by... my own voice... it died after our school swimming carnival... -.-" lol I was told it was husky and stuff... and this oneshot was born! Man I'm sad... lol. Please review! And read the notice :-)**

* * *

**The Voice**

"WOO GO HARRY!" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs as she watched her best friend zoom past her on his Firebolt, closely pursued by Malfoy. "YEAH! GET THAT SNITCH HARRY!"

"Get that snitch?" Ron muttered under his breath, pouting as he stared down at his injured leg. "That's bad grammar," he said to himself, in a voice not unlike Hermione.

"What's that Ron?" Hermione asked, still staring at Harry who was still chasing after the snitch.

"Nothing," he grumbled.

"Ok… GO HARRY!" she suddenly screamed, seeing him lunge forward at the snitch. He caught it with the tips of his fingers and the Gryffindor stands exploded into cheers, Hermione's voice overcoming the lot of them. "YES HARRY! WOOO!"

----------

"You won!" Hermione squealed as she ran towards Harry, after he'd come out of the Gryffindor changing rooms.

"We sure did!" he said, laughing at her. She jumped on him and hugged him tightly. "Wow Mione, you're never this excited about Quidditch. What's different?"

She pulled back from him and just grinned happily. "Nothing."

"C'mon Mione, you never cheer that loudly for me."

"Why aren't I allowed to cheer my best friend on during his second last Quidditch game of the year?" she asked, poking his stomach softly.

"I'm not saying you're not allowed to," he said, poking her back.

"Well that's why I was cheering so loud. And next game will be even louder," she said with that huge grin still on her face.

"Alright Hermione," Harry said, laughing again and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Let's go up and see if they've started the party without us."

----------

"Oh God," Hermione croaked the next morning, sitting on the edge of her bed, holding her throat gingerly.

"Hangover Hermione?" Parvati asked, smirking at her.

Hermione glared at her and said, still in that deep, croaky voice, "Parvati, if I had a hangover my hand would be holding my head, not my throat."

"So your throat's sore because you cheered so loudly yesterday?" Lavender asked.

"Probably," Hermione grunted, standing up and staggering towards her chest of drawers. "God I sound like an adolescent boy," she muttered. "How _attractive_."

----------

When Harry bounced down the stairs that morning he was hoping to see a happy Hermione sitting down and ready to go to breakfast with him. But he found a tired Hermione with a deep and croaky voice.

"Hi Harry," she muttered.

"Whoa Mione, what happened to your voice?" he asked, frowning.

"I was cheering too much," she croaked.

"Ah," Harry said knowingly, smiling at her. "I knew something would happen to your voice yesterday when I could hear you from across the other side of the pitch."

"Was I really that loud?" Hermione asked, standing up to walk to breakfast with him.

Harry nodded and said, "Don't worry Mione. I'll speak for you today."

She smiled and said, "Thanks Harry but I don't think I'm that bad. If my throat gets any worse then maybe I'll call upon your services."

"Alright."

----------

Harry was sitting in the Library quite happily, doing his homework in a free period, saving the hard parts for when Hermione joined him with the many books they would need to help them with the difficult questions Professor McGonagall had set for them on the importance of transfiguration.

"Hey Harry."

Harry's shoulders slumped and he groaned on the inside as he heard a husky, sexy, seductive voice behind him. It was probably another fifth year girl, wanting him to re-tell the story of how he broke Gryffindor's losing streak in his third year.

He turned around to see, not some whore of a fifth year, but Hermione standing there, her arms loaded up with books.

"Mione!" he exclaimed, standing up immediately. He took the books from her and looked at her carefully. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Harry," she said, still in that husky voice. "Why?"

"You just… you sounded so different just then," he said, shrugging and placing the books down on the table next to him.

"What do you mean?" she asked, sitting down.

Harry shrugged and said, "You just sounded like one of the girls who come up to me and flirt and ask questions in a smooth and seductive voice."

Hermione smiled and said, "So my voice is smooth and seductive now?"

Harry smiled back and said, "Say 'Hey baby' and I'll tell you."

"Hey baby," she said, frowning slightly at him.

"Yeah it's smooth and seductive," he said, grinning at her.

She laughed and said, "Well thank you Harry. But I don't think I'll be making my voice like this again for a while."

"So you're not going to cheer as loud as you can for me at my last Quidditch game?" Harry asked, pouting at her.

Hermione shook her head and said, "I woke up today with the most excruciating pain in my throat. And my voice keeps on breaking like an adolescent boy."

"Yeah but I like this voice," Harry said, cracking a half-smile at her.

She snorted and said, "I sound like a man Harry."

"No you don't," he said, still smiling at her. "You sound… sexy."

Now, this word caught Hermione off guard. Her eyes widened and she looked at Harry with surprise, her mouth dropping open slightly.

"You ruined it with that look on your face," Harry said, smirking at her.

She immediately closed her mouth and poked her tongue out at him. "I do not have a sexy **voice**," she said, her voice on the last word of that sentence, suddenly breaking.

Harry laughed and said, "Not when you do that."

Hermione rolled her eyes are him and said, "Let's just do our work Harry."

"Alright."

"Good. Now, _why_ is Transfiguration so important?" she muttered to herself, picking one of the books up and turning to the index.

Harry picked a book up too and began to flick through it, not really reading, but more listening to Hermione mutter to herself. He couldn't stop wondering to himself why he found this voice on her so attractive.

"Harry could you look at this book and see if you can find anything?" Hermione asked, pushing a book to him.

And it hit him. He knew why he found this voice on her so attractive.

"Hermione," he said softly.

"Mmm?"

He smiled weakly and shuffled his chair over to her quietly, so Madame Pince wouldn't hear, and leant over to kiss her lips softly. Just as casually as he'd come to her, he went back to his work. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hermione still sitting in the same position he'd left her – completely surprised and rigid in her seat.

He turned back to her and she looked slightly scared, as if she didn't believe that Harry had just kissed her.

At the same time they moved back to each other, lips crashing on each other, Hermione's fingers running through his hair and Harry's arms encircling her waist, picking her up and placing her on his lap.

"Harry," Hermione whispered to his mouth. She pulled back and continued, "What are we doing?"

"I would think that that was obvious Hermione," Harry said, raising an eyebrow at her.

She rolled her eyes and said, "Well, why did you kiss me?"

"You kissed me back!"

"You started it!"

"Shh!"

Madame Pince had walked over to them and was looking at them as if they were the most disgusting things she had ever seen.

"Out Mr Potter and Miss Granger!"

"But…"

"Out!" she repeated, glaring at them and pointing at the exit.

Hermione pouted and packed her books back up and left off in a huff, with Harry trying to keep up with her, almost dropping his books in his haste to keep her within his sight.

"Hermione!" he called after her.

But she just walked faster away from him.

"Hermione stop!"

No, she kept on walking.

"For crying out loud… **Hermione!**" Harry dropped his books and broke into a run, stopping in front of Hermione and placing his hands on her shoulders. "Stop."

"You just got me kicked out of the Library!" she snapped, glaring at him.

"Hermione, that's completely irrelevant!" Harry said in surprise.

"No, it's not! I can't believe you would…!"

But Harry pulled her back to his lips, silencing her, feeling her wanting to push him away but ending up kissing him desperately back. They relaxed and the kiss ended.

"Now is it irrelevant?" Harry asked softly.

"Just because you decided to silence me with your lips…" she kissed them again, "it doesn't mean that…" she kissed him, "they're irrelevant," she finished, looking confused.

Harry grinned and said, "I managed to make you forget what we were arguing about! Yes! I have finally found a way to beat you when you yell at me!"

"I wouldn't be…" he kissed her, "so sure," he kissed her again, "about that," she finished in a small daze.

He smirked at her again.

She stepped back slightly, shook her head and said, "So, why are you kissing me all of a sudden?"

Harry smiled and said, "Do you really wanna know?"

"Yes."

"Your husky, sexy voice set me off," he said in a matter-of-factly voice. "Well, I guess it was more what's behind that."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, frowning slightly.

He looked at her and said, "I guess it just represents your continuing support for me. You've supported me throughout these years and you've been hurt because of it but you're still here. And I appreciate it, more than you can know Mione."

Hermione smiled and stepped forward to hug him. "I had no idea," she whispered, burying her face into his chest. "But I do have to say that I appreciate you too Harry. I mean, you were my first friend in Hogwarts."

Harry smiled into her hair and kissed the top of her head. "And I'm thankful for that everyday Mione."

"Let's go up to the common room Harry," she said, pulling back.

"Alright. I'll just go grab my books."

He ran back down the hallway and gathered his fallen books up and then walked back up to Hermione. She slid her hand into his and they made their way up towards the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

**A/N: I dunno how that was… it's almost 1am… really. And I'm tired… so I'm sorry if there are mistakes.**

**In other news, I am now an author on Portkey! (I'll still be posting here though) This means that I now need a beta reader. One who isn't doing her HSC year (which is what hids is doing at the moment). I'm not writing very much this year so the workload wouldn't be terribly large… but yeah. If you'd like to be a beta reader for me, email me (or tell me in a review) and I'll judge you on how you write your emails and stuff… lol I won't be taking people who write in netspeak… that's a warning right now! If you pass my inspection I'll send you one of my unedited oneshots, already on this site, to beta and stuff…**

**So yeah, do tell me if you liked this oneshot! Hugz and kisses and cookie dough for those who do review!**

**Alex**


End file.
